Mistaken Transfer
by Inugami-Kun
Summary: A new student arrives at Mahora. But guess what! The new students a boy! How did this mistake happen? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Mistaken Transfer

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima!? but, I wish I did.

* * *

**Natasia: Yay I'm back!**

**Setsuna: Yup.**

**Natasia: Guess what, I'm not in this story!!**

**Asuna: What! Why not?**

**Natasia: Senpai said so.**

**Konoka: So who is in the story?**

**Natasia: Noah is. (Points to Noah)**

**Noah: Yup! I'm the main Character.**

**Asuna: What ever dude.**

**Noah: What jealous?**

**Asuna: Why would I be jealous of a brat?**

**Noah: I don't know, you tell me.**

**Natasia: Well please enjoy, oh and hint-hint, my writing style kind of changed.**

* * *

It was Monday morning and I was wide awake, ready to head to the airport.

I paced back and forth in my room as I waited for the time to pass by. Tick, tick, tick it slowly went, taunting me.

"Uggh! I can't take this! I yelled as I picked up the clock and threw it across the room causing a loud smash.

"Noah what was that?!" I heard my mom yell from her room.

"Uhh, nothing! I responded looking around for where the clock had ended up.

"Luckily it didn't hit anything." I sighed picking up the thrown object and setting it back down in its original place. Still bored I took out my I-pod and listened to I'd Do Anything, sung by Simple Plan.

"I'd do anything, just to hold you in my arms to try to make you laugh cause some how I can't put you in the past…" Apparently I was too bust singing I didn't notice my older brother, Ritsuki about to throw a football at me.

Whoosh! As the football came spiraling toward me I quickly sensed it's motion and caught it in my left hand, I-pod in the right.

"Drat, so close!" I heard my brother say as he walked into my room dark hair flowing with each step he took, my hair was so plain and blue compared to his.

"You jerk! I'm leaving today and you're still trying to hurt me? I yelled as I heard him snicker.

"Man, I can't wait to get to Mahora and see Cousin Setsuna." I said grinning happily, while my brother complained.

"Geez your lucky, being able to travel to Japan, going to Mahora for boys and girls. Hmm wonder why Cousin Setsuna only talked about 2 boys in all her letters. Ritsuki said getting up to leave.

As I watched him leave with a confused look on his face I pondered on the problem that he had left for me to solve. Brushing off the matter I sat on my bed and waited for my dad to call for me.

After a three minute wait I heard my dad call my name. I got up quickly, slinging my backpack over my shoulder to look all cool with my red shades on.

"Coming!"

As I flew out of my room and headed down stairs to the garage I heard my dog's little paws on the wooden floors. Turning around I saw him chasing after me like he always does.

"Come on boy!" I shouted running even faster and watched the little pup scamper after me. Finally reaching my destination I carried the little furry creature in my arms and brought him into the garage where I saw my mom, dad and brother waiting for me.

"Noah time to go, kiddo." My father said patting my head as if I was five again. Mom came over to me and hugged me as tightly as she could. I almost suffocated from the force she had on me.

When she finally released me, I sighed happily knowing I can leave N.C in 1 piece. And than there was Ritsuki, the dude pulled me into a full nelson, which he knew I hated.

Struggling, I tried my hardest to get out of his hold. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. Planting my feet firmly on the ground I used Ritsuki's weight against him, causing him to flip over and smash his head on the carpeted ground.

"Ow, damn you!" He yelled clutching his head. Yes! It worked. I smiled happily as I saw my brother on the ground hands on his head. After a while I extended my hand out to him.

Taking it firmly he got up and patted me on the back.

"Good work, you're finally learning." He said slapping me on the back. It was a slight shock that my brother had actually congratulated me but, that made me feel happy.

Ringo watched happily wagging his little furry tail as he looked up at me with those red colored eyes. Smiling at him I picked him up bring him onto my head, ya he was that small and light.

"Time to head to Mahora academy buddy!" I said rushing into the car and putting my seat belt on. My mom placed my suitcases on the seat next to me while Ritsuki got into the driver's seat along with my dad in the passenger seat next to him.

The drive was long but, seemed short. As I watched the cars pass by us on the highway I got excited when I saw the airport up ahead. Seeing those large flying vehicles flying in the air got me thinking about how it would be cool to fly like that.

Slowly making our way to Northwest Airlines I looked at all the people we passed by. There were so many of them and they all looked so unique, so many cultural clothing.

"There it is!" I said pointing to the sign with the words Northwest on them. I practically jumped out of my seat as I got Ringo in his carrying bag and all of my other bags.

Walking into the airport I ran over to the check in desk and got ready to head to my terminal. Dad and Ritsuki had said their good byes to me, as Ringo and I headed up on the escalator.

"Where here at the airport, isn't this exciting Ringo?" I asked looking into Ringo's carrying case and saw him wagging his tail. That to me was a definite yes. Walking around I made it to terminal B-12 and oh no we were already boarding!

I ran quickly boarding pass in hand, whew I made. I walked into the long tunnel that lead to the plane, as I made my way into the plane I found my seat and was glad that it was an aisle seat.

Setting Ringo on my seat I placed my carry on suitcase in the compartment above me and my back pack under the seat in front of me. As soon as I was done I sat down with Ringo's carrying case on my lap.

"Ok, I'm settled." I said waiting for the plane to depart. After a 7 and a half minutes the plane started to move. We made our way out of the terminal and sped down the runway.

"Here we go, next stop Mahora." I said holding Ringo's case. Ringo was asleep already so I sat him down next to me. I was lucky that no one sat next to me but, I did have someone sitting at the window seat.

He was really mean and reminded me of Ritsuki by the way he spoke and looked. After the plane was in the air for an hour I was already snoozing and didn't wake up till we got into China.

Arising from my slumber I woke to find that we had already landed and that we were getting out. Standing up quickly I grabbed my backpack, suitcase and Ringo, and sprinted out of the plane.

As I got into the Chinese airport I saw Jiang Yuyuan and waved at her. Recognizing me from before she waved back as she went to board a plane headed to Beijing.

Running over to Terminal D-23, I saw a really cool looking dude with black hair and a lot of yellow highlights.

"Wow, wish I had hair like that." I said passing by the man and headed to my terminal. I still had 11 minutes till we boarded so I decided to give Ringo some food and have a bite to eat.

Looking around I saw a salad bar and went there. After paying for my food and beverage I walked back to my seat and ate along with Ringo. The long wait was over when I had finished my delicacy and cleaned up after myself.

Finally it was off to my last destination, Japan! Getting into the plane I sat myself down in my assigned seat and found that only one person was going to be seated in my aisle again.

This time the person that sat next to me was a girl. Her name was Anya and she was really nice and at the same time familiar. We got to know each other; she said she was from Wales, England. The plane was already soaring through the air when she asked me why I was going to Japan.

"Well my Cousin is going to this place called Mahora so I decided to travel to Japan so I can go to school in Japan." I said smiling and scratching the back of my head.

"Really? My friend teaches at Mahora!" She exclaimed in surprise. I was happy to hear that, maybe I'll meet her friend. The flight was only a two hour one so I didn't bother falling asleep.

As we got ready to land I looked out the window and saw it, Japan!

* * *

**Natasia: Well there's chapter one, pls see how I did and review.**

**Setsuna: Any review is welcomed.**

**Natasia: Yup! I don't give a crap on flames, the'll just make me work harder.**

**Asuna: (Sweat drops)**

**Natasia: Well any type of review is welcomed as long as it helps me become a better writer!!**

**Noah: (Sweat drops)**

**Natasia: What?**

**Noah/Asuna: Nothing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Natasia: Well I had time to write this chapter, forgive me that it's short hard for me to focus.**

**Asuna: You always have focusing problems!!**

**Natasia: (Not paying attention to a word she said)**

**Asuna: (Sighs) Idiot.**

**Setsuna: Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Konoka: Yes please do.**

Chapter two: Mahora!!

* * *

Finally the plane came to a stop and I jumped out of my seat in response. As I gathered my belongings I felt as if every one was watching me but, hell what did that matter.

Grabbing Ringo's carrying case I waved a good bye to Anya and bolted from my seat and down the aisle. Before Anya could even wave I was already long way down the aisle and out of the plane, racing down the passage into the airport.

I knew that meeting Anya was not a coincidence it was fate but, hell what did fate have to do in my life? Emerging from the path I was blinded momentarily by the bright lights of day and there I saw her, my Cousin.

"Noah!" I heard her call as if I had just gotten there……oh wait I did just get here. As I walked closer to her I saw another girl with long glowing, brown hair that looked to be the same age as Setsuna.

"Long time no see, looks to me you've gotten taller than me." Setsuna said comparing heights with me. Nodding my head I smiled at her and the other girl realizing that it was Konoka Konoe.

"Haha nice to see you again Konoka-san." I said bowing to the shorter girl.

"Good to see you again too, Noah-kun." She said with that ever so perfect voice, no wonder she and Setsuna are going out together she's great. We talked for a little bit to catch up when out of the corner of my eye I saw Chibi and Gorilla girl walking towards us.

"Hey Chibi-kun, long time no see!" I yelled out to the young ten year old boy.

"Ah, Noah-kun nice to see you again." Negi said looking around. After a second he found what he was looking for and ran to it or in this case her.

"Anya!!" Did my ears deceive me? The friend Anya had been talking about turned out to be Chibi, how could I have missed that. He always said he worked at Mahora but, when he said that I thought he meant he went to school at Mahora.

"If it isn't the brat, hey brat." Gorilla women said coming up next to Setsuna. I glared at her for a moment before responding to the "brat" comment.

"Hello Miss Gorilla women." I snickered back waiting for her to react. Looking at the red head I saw that she was going to do a crescent kick to my head, responding immediately I ducked and grabbed her leg causing her to flip over with me still holding her by the knee.

"WAH put me down now!" She yelled trying to get out of my hold. Getting tired from carrying her heavy body I released her making her fall face first onto the floor.

Smiling again I picked up my suitcase and headed to the parking lot where Dean Konoe and his limousine were waiting for us. Coming closer I became ecstatic to see the old man again, I guess seeing everyone again was making me feel more at home.

"Ah, Noah-kun it's good to see you again." Old Konoemon was the same, he still sounded tired.

"Nice to see you again Dean Konoe!" Practically yelling as I bowed to the old man. I heard him cackle at my optimism and energy, he always was a good old fellow.

I was already taller than him so instead of putting his hand on my head he placed it on my shoulder. I grinned at him as we all got into the limo and headed to Mahora.

The drive made me even more excited which made it look as if I actually wanted to get to school. Ringo sat next to me wagging his tail as he always did but, it seemed different than his usual wagging.

This time it seemed as if he was going faster than he usually would. Setsuna and Konoka-san were getting it on which made me laugh, Chibi and Anya were talking about magic and Gorilla-san was talking to Chamo-kun and I was just watching all of them with a big smile on my face.

"Noah-kun, you've been awfully quite, what's wrong?" Asked Konoka-san.

"Oh it's nothing; I'm just so excited and want to get there soon." I replied still full of energy. Konoka-san smiled to me and went back to making Setsuna blush madly.

Seeing my great Cousin, master of Kendo and hunting demons was being teased by her loving girlfriend. Setsuna was always like that when she was with Konoka-san.

Before I could say another word the limo came to an immediate halt, which made me jerk forward and banging heads on Gorilla-san's.

"OW!!" We both yelled holding the spot where our heads made contact. Hands still on my head I looked up to see Gorilla-san looking at me angrily.

"Hey it's the limo's fault!" I yelled as she continued to glare. Calming down I looked out the window to see why we had stopped. Ding! We

were finally here at Mahora!!

"We're here!" I yelled opening the door and jumping out with Ringo right behind me. Flash! As I looked up at the blaring sun I looked across the courtyard to see a spectacular building before me.

"Here's the school, Setsuna-kun and everyone else will show you to the dorms." Dean Konoe said pointing over to another direction.

"Isn't it great that Noah-kun is going to be living with Asuna, Negi-kun and I?" Konoka asked me. I nodded my head slowly; of course I was happy to be with Chibi and Konoka but, not Gorilla-san.

"Of course Anya will also be with you guys but, than again she could stay at Evangeline-san's resort." My cousin said looking at the little girl.

Anya shook her head violently at the idea, it looks like she's afraid of Chibi Eva-chan. Smiling happily I grabbed my suitcase and followed Setsuna, Konoka-san and Chibi to the room.

It took 5 minutes but, when I got into the room I was awe struck. The window glass was spotless, there was a bunk bed and couch even a loft full of Chibi's potions and notions.

"Wow this place looks great." I said looking around with Ringo safely balanced on my head.

"Not really, this place is normal besides Negi's potions and magic junk." Said Gorilla-san. After I had a snack I unpacked my belongings and got ready to head over to Chibi Eva-chan's resort to see Kotaro.

"Ah, thanks for the onigiri, Konoka-san." I sighed finishing up my glass of milk and got ready to leave. Konoka-san nodded getting up to leave also.

We all rushed to Chibi Eva's resort to find Kotaro and a few other people there.

"Hi Chibi Eva-chan!" I shouted coming up to the vampire. Chibi Eva looked at me angrily; apparently she still didn't like that name I gave her.

"Don't call me that!" She growled keeping her arms crossed across her tiny chest. Laughing at her I brushed her anger aside and went over to Kotaro. We gave each other a high 5 and started to talk about the demons we've demolished since the last time we've seen each other.

"Man, your still ahead of me!" He yelled in frustration. I gave him a good pat on the back and tried to make him feel better. Noticing the other girls behind him I went over to introduce myself.

"Hi, the name's Noah Nakamoto!" I said looking at the three girls in front of me.

"Good to meet you, I'm Haruna Saotome or Paru, this is Yue Ayase or Yuecchi, and last but not least this is Nodoka Miyazaki or Honya-chan." Said the tall bespectacled girl. Bowing I smiled happily that it made me feel like the Cheshire Cat.

This made me happy to have met new friends. I was happy to be in Japan; while we were there I trained with Chibi, Chibi Eva, Gorilla-san, Setsuna, Anya and Kotaro.

Konoka-san, Honya-chan, Yuecchi and Paru were goofing around while they cooked up something for us to eat when we were done. Which as soon as we were done we were freaking starved.

Eating quickly I ended up getting a stomach ache, man that sucked cause I had to go back to the room and sleep. Luckily the next day I was going to be introduced to class 3A, the same class as Setsuna, Konoka-san and Gorilla-san.

Heading back to the room I laid on the couch arms under my head. After awhile of staring at the ceiling I fell into a deep sleep, all I saw was nothing but, darkness I slept until a faint vision came into my mind.

It was about how I meet my Olympic trainer, ever since 2000 I've always wanted to be in the Olympics, now in 2012 I'd be old enough to compete. That was when I meet my Taekwondo Olympics trainer; he was strict and worked me to the bone.

It was already 2010, I had only one year to train until the qualifying tournament. I was training with my master when something hit me causing me to fall unconscious. And when I woke up I couldn't remember anything, not even my own name.

The dream caused me to wake up, I was terrified of losing everything and everyone, I knew that if I lost my memory that was like being dead.

When I calmed down I looked outside to see that it was already morning. As I looked around I saw that Gorilla-san was gone and that Konoka-san and Chibi were already awake.

"Ohayo." I said climbing out of the bed and over to the table. "Ah Ohayo." I heard them both say.

Trying to get rid of last night's dream I picked up some toast and took a nibble. After completing my toast and milk I got ready and put on my Mahora uniform.

They didn't have shorts so they let me use cacky shorts and pants for my uniform. I also wore a Mahora polo shirt and a neat hat that would fit perfectly with my uniform.

Putting the tie around my neck I was finally completed with my uniform.

"Noah-kun, what's that uniform for?" Asked Chibi. Looking down at my attire I grimaced at how dorky I looked.

"This is my first day at Mahora so I need to wear the right uniform, right?" I asked him.

Negi and Konoka looked at me worriedly, they were even sweat dropping. "What?"

"Nothing!" They exclaimed in surprise. They were hiding something I just know it. Shrugging I did some stretches before we got ready to leave.

Gorilla-san got back and grabbed a piece of toast before we headed over to the academy. As we entered the Dean's office I saw a plethora of girls pass us.

"Hmm, where are all the guys?" I thought, walking in to get my class schedule. He gave it to me and told me to follow Chibi and Setsuna to the classroom.

We than left, both Chibi and Setsuna were awfully quite as we walked. I wanted to ask but, just stayed quite as we walked through the door to the classroom.

The class stood up and bowed to Chibi and sat down, Chibi stuttered when he introduced me to the class. Now I knew something was up.

"O-ok class w-we have a n-new student today. Please meet Noah." Chibi stuttered. I bowed to class as I waited for them to say something.

"What is a boy doing at an all girls school?" The class yelled. ALL GIRLS SCHOOL!! How can this be, Dean Konoe didn't seem to tell me about this.

"WHAT!! Damn, I'm in some serious trouble." I yelled.

* * *

**Natasia: Well there's chapter 2, and again sorry for the shortness, OC and probably OCCness if there's any.**

**Asuna: What? I was perfectly in character.**

**Natasia: It's easy to keep you in character, you love to torment kids, you love to hurt people and oh yes your a gorilla.**

**Asuna: Why you!!**

**Natasia: Welp please read, review and come again bye! (Runs away)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Inugami: Hey everyone! Wow it's been soooo long! I've been on a long break working on fanfics and working on school stuff.**

**Setsuna: Yes it really has been quite a while.**

**Asuna: Hey where's Natasia?**

**Inugami: Oh she's no longer part of the hosting team. She's got lots to work on.**

**Asuna: *Hearing the Angels in Heaven singing* X3 YES! WOOT WOOT NO MORE BRAT!!!!! *Dancing like a maniac***

**Inugami: ^^; Ok while we let Asuna have her moment please enjoy this short chapter, oh don't worry I have a few other chapters for this story to post up too.**

* * *

Chapter three: The Mistake and Blooming Love

I was so confused and bewildered that I was on the verge of yelling, and possibly cursing. I could see my cousin, Setsuna, react hastily.

"Noah, we can explain." I heard my cousin say.

"OH YA! Than start explaining!!!" I practically shouted.

As Setsuna calmed me down, her, Konoka-chan, Chibi-kun, and Gorilla women, sat me down and explained the situation.

After a few hours of explanation, confusion, and hyper ventilating, I calmed down and answered.

"How the hell do I look like a girl?!!?" I asked in anguish.

"Dean Konoe is old and half blind." I heard Chibi Eva-Chan say. As I looked at the group with a twitch in my eye, Konoka-Chan quickly calmed me down and brought me into the hall with Setsuna and Chibi.

"It looks like your going to have to stay here than, if you don't mind being with all girls?" Chibi asked me.

"Are you kidding!? This is a dream come true!" I yelled. When I looked at Setsuna, Konoka-Chan and Chibi they knew that I was going to have a great time.

"It looks like he'll have fun here." I heard Setsuna say.

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?!" I yelled. I saw Setsuna shrug to me, but it was true, hey I might meet my true love here.

Even if this was all a mistake I finally got used to seeing all girls in my entire life. And because I was the only guy that was the same age as the girls in class 3A I was pretty popular. They were all nice, but only one out of the thirty-two girls caught my eye.

It was Friday after school and I wanted to ask out the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen in my entire life. She was the new transfer student before me, Mizuki Night.

The day that I came, she was out because of a cold, but when she first came through the door, I was awestruck! She was SO cute, and to top things of she was really nice too!

"Wow I'm in love." I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Inugami: Well hoped you liked it. Please R&R **

**Setsuna: Yes please do.**

**Asuna: *Still dancing***


	4. Chapter 4

**Inugami: Here's chapter four! It's also pretty short. Chapter five is longer I hope.**

**Setsuna: Asuna-San is still dancing up until now. ^^;**

**Konoka: Secchan! *Glomps Setsuna from behind***

**Setsuna: Gah Kono-Chan! **

**Inugami: o3o" Okay while I leave these two to go find a room that's not this one, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter four: Asking Her Out

I was still nervous seeing her in the classroom; I think she once caught me looking at her.

It was three pm; I was lying on the school roof taking a snooze, when I heard the door to get to the roof open.

"Nodoka-Chan what should I do?" I heard a voice say.

"You should tell him your true feelings, if you caught him looking at you that is a sign that he might like you as well." I heard a little voice say, I recognized the second voice to be Nodoka-Chan's. After a few minutes of thought I finally realized who the first voice was! It was Mizuki-san!

OH SNAP! I already have a hard time talking to her at school, and now she's here on the school roof, she's not too far away from me!!!!

"I need to get out of here." I whispered to myself in hopes no one would see me sneak through the door. Unfortunately, Nodoka-Chan saw me and yelled my name.

"Noah-kun! Have you been here the whole time??" I heard Nodoka shout in her hushed voice. Crap! I don't want to be caught! I need to get away from here; uh oh I think my face is turning red.

"Y-yeah, so what's up?" I asked as I came over to Nodoka-Chan. Wait what am I doing?! I'm getting closer to where Mizuki-san is! I just need to calm down.

"Actually, Nodoka-Chan and I were here talking, since when were you here?" I heard Mizuki-san ask. Drat! I'm toast, I can't tell her I heard her talking with Nodoka-Chan.

"Oh uh I was snoozing up here, I was tired and decided to take a nap, and I kind of heard you and Nodoka-Chan talking about someone." I responded to her.

When I saw the shocked look she gave I knew something was going to happen. Maybe….maybe the boy she was talking about was me!

I am the only boy in class 3A besides Chibi. No, that's crazy talk, but I won't know till I find out, well guess I'll try.

"Hey Nodoka-Chan, can you leave Mizuki-san and I alone for a bit, I need to ask her something." I asked the timid book reader.

"Yes of course." I heard the little library girl say. When Nodoka-Chan was gone, I looked over at Mizuki-san to see that she was pretty close to me.

I had gotten startled to find her standing right in front of me that I jumped back a bit. I think I was blushing as hard as cousin Setsuna does.

"Noah-kun what was it you had to ask me?" Mizuki-san asked me.

"You can just call me Noah, Mizuki-san." I responded to her with a smile plastered to my face. I was able to smile! I wasn't blushing anymore either!

"Very well you can call me Mi-Chan; I don't really like my name, so Mi-Chan is my nickname." I heard her say to me in such an angelic voice.

When the chat died down, I finally had the courage to ask her the question I wanted to ask her.

"Umm Mi-Chan, what I wanted to ask you was, umm will you…will you uhh….w-will you go out with m-me?" I stuttered the question out.

I was awaiting her answer; I was SO nervous and anxious to see what she was going to say. Before I knew it, Mi-Chan had taken my hand; I looked up to see her blushing slightly with a smile on her face.

"Yes Noah, I'll go out with you." I heard her say the words that made me jump for joy.

"Y-yahoo! Ok, umm I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow night, I-I'll see you than, bye Mi-Chan!" I said as I gave her a hug and ran to the door.

* * *

**Inugami: How was that?**

**Noah: I-Inugami!!! ////**

**Inugami: XD Anyways hoped you liked it! Please read and review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Inugami: Annnd here is chapter five! **

**Noah: *Hiding in a corner* **

**Inugami: o3o Okaaay hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter five: The Big Date

It was the next day, and boy I sure was nervous, my blood was pumping and I was more excited than ever. Setsuna was trying to find me some nice threads to wear, but she's got bad taste in clothes and no sense in fashion.

Thank God Konoka-Chan was there to help her, and me.

"Noah-kun, you sure do look good in the clothes you're wearing. You look like a normal high school boy." I heard Konoka-Chan say to me.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" I shouted, she just giggled at me and said I looked like one of those cute high school boys.

I of course sweat dropped at this, is she hitting on me or calling me a cute little kid? Any who, I had a number of errands to run. I had to get flowers, and chocolate. Not to impress her, but to be a gentleman.

My mom always says its cliché, but it's still romantic to bring flowers and chocolate. As I sped down the street with a little rose and a box of chocolates, I looked at the time and saw that I had about six minutes till seven o'clock.

After a few seconds of thought, I quickly ran toward Mi-Chan's dorm room. Unfortunately I was running so quickly I had a hard time turning and ended up running into Mi-Chan's door.

From inside I heard a little shuffling noise and knew I should get my butt off the ground and get ready to say hi.

After a few more minutes of waiting, I saw her, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a short sleeved shirt, and she held a sweat shirt in one hand and a purse in the other.

"H-hi, umm I brought you these." I said as I handed her the rose and chocolates. She smiled at me, I guess that was a good sign that I didn't screw up.

I held out my arm to her and after a few minutes of hesitation, she slipped her arm through mine. I felt so much more confident, after all the times I was rejected, dumped, or used I just knew that she was different.

"So where are we headed to?" She asked me. I froze at the question, I ask her out, I pick her up, and now I don't know where we should go.

I thought for a few minutes and finally came up with an idea.

"You want to go see a movie, or take a stroll on the beach?" I asked. We both passed through the park when I heard a little dog whimper.

Turning around I saw a little puppy, it was crying and he was probably lost and hungry. I went over to the poor thing and picked him up.

"You lost little guy?" I asked him. The pup licked me in the face; I took that as a yes.

"He's a stray, look no collar." I pointed out as I brought him over to show Mi-Chan. I held the puppy in one arm while I got out my cell phone to call Chibi or Setsuna.

"Hello this is Sakurazaki." I heard a voice from the other end of the phone.

"Setsuna, we found a stray dog on the way to the beach, can you come here and pick the little guy up?" I asked my cousin.

"Of course I can, hold on teleport the little guy over here." I heard her say.

Was Setsuna crazy?! I was right here with Mi-Chan, if she sees me doing magic I might get turned into and ermine!!!

Cousin Setsuna was like a mind reader and told me the truth.

"It's ok, Mizuki-san is a mage, and she's known about Negi-sensei, Kono-Chan, Evangeline-san and everything that has to do with magic." She told me.

Did my ears deceive me?! Mi-Chan's a mage like me?! Wow! That's great! Now I don't have anything to hide.

"Ok, thanks Cousin Setsuna, I'll teleport this little guy to you." I told her. I placed the little pup on the ground and placed my hand over him.

"Little dog, teleport to the room of Setsuna Sakurazaki, go now!" I shouted pointing my finger upward. A beam of light had enveloped the dog and on the other end of the phone I heard a bark.

"Ok Noah, you have a good time on your date, talk to you soon." I heard Cousin Setsuna say.

"O-ok, I will." I told her. After hanging up the phone I walked over to Mi-Chan and gave her a smile.

"So you're a mage as well, Noah?" She asked me happily.

"Y-yeah, I traveled here to not only come to school at Mahora, but to learn more magic." I responded.

After a while we were already back on track to the beach, she and I talked and got to know each other.

She was from North Carolina too; she was only a five minute drive from me, I was glad to know where she came from.

When we reached the beach, she and I strolled on the beach, played in the water for a bit and when we got tired lay near the shore.

"I had a great time Noah, thanks for taking me here." I heard Mi-Chan tell me.

"It was no problem." I told her happily. I just know that she's different from the past girls I dated.

She's so pure and innocent, I'm glad I met her.

* * *

**Inugami: Okay I think that chapter was a little bit longer. **

**Noah: *Nodds head* **

**Inugami: Ya anyways R&R! Hmm I wonder where Setsuna and Konoka went off to. o3o**


End file.
